


Wolfsbane

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Dark choco is pretty much an asshole on this one, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: How did the battle between purple yam and dark choco happened ?
Kudos: 10





	Wolfsbane

The silence broken by a little bit of wind and chirping birds made most people uneasy, but to him it felt like home. No one around. Pure solitude and a feeling of rest and completion. It was ... Good, he dared to think. 

Yam sighed and looked around the arena to see the little blueberry birds watching him train with his mace. He kept slamming the training dummies again and again yet the little creatures didn't even move and kept staring at the people man. He didn't care much, he just found it weird that they weren't intimidated. 

Yam wasn't especially looking to be scary in the eyes of others. But it was important to keep himself in a shape that would allow him to defeat anyone that might disturb the place he conquered. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. This place, this arena, he took it with his own two hands and it was his. Everyone around respected him and simply didn't try to fight him for the title for a good reason : they felt like it was deserved. That, and they were fearing the man just a little. He was kind of angry when other cookies were around, after all. He could help it, he was just like that. It was hard for him to find peace when every creature in this world kept attacking him for no reason. Ever since the day he was baked, the witch slowly turned him mad by repeatedly putting him through the burning flames of the oven, and ever since he couldn't feel at peace. Everything felt like a threat, and he couldn't trust anyone but himself. 

But after he learned about that tournament and won, everything changed. Cookies started to consider him as someone who was worthy of a title. Of a protector of the lands he now owned. Yam never interacted with the cookies that lived around the area but they knew that if anything would happen, he would protect them. This place was his pride, something he cherished dearly because it brought him a feeling of security. 

But of course, nothing is eternal. 

Yam was about to give a final blow to one of the dummies when he saw someone getting through the arena. He roared at stared at the man, mace in hand. 

"This place is MINE and you're NOT someone who LIVES here. LEAVE. NOW."

"I am currently seeking to spend time in this area to get to the Vanilla kingdom. Get out of my way."

"This place is MINE. Get out NOW or else I'M GONNA HAVE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE."

"It is yours, huh ? You don't look like a king in my eyes."

"I WON this place through battles. It DOESN'T need to be a kingdom to be MINE."

"Through battle, huh ?"

The man took out his sword and smashed the floor with a powerful blow before taking it into his hands, ready to fight. 

"Then if I win, this place will become part of my kingdom as well. And you will leave and let me use it as I will."

"WHAT ?!"

"Prepare yourself. Fight me, right now !"

Yam grunted and took his mace with shaky hands. He was in the middle of training and was quite exhausted. This was clearly not the best moment to ask for a battle. But his mind kept yelling and yelling to attack. He was in danger. There was only one possible response to a danger : fight. 

The purple man yelled as he dashed towards the cookie in armor who simply lifted his sword and used it as a shield before throwing Yam on the ground. Yam tried to use his mace to put him on the ground as well but missed his swing. The knights pierced his opponent's arm with his blade, barely dodging the impact of the mace that was swung next to his head. The armored man clenched his teeth, raised his sword and landed a hit on the back of his enemy's legs. 

The poor cookie let out a yell louder than he ever got before. The pain was undescribable. It was like he had his whole back shattered in one blow, destroying his forces and making him unable to feel anything but the fact that his legs were pretty much destroyed. He shook his head and tried to ignore it but as he tried to get up, he immediately fell back down on the ground, hitting his face hard in the process. The hot had destroyed his achilles tendons, making him completely unable to use his legs. All of the negative emotions he ever felt came into his mind at once. He knew this was an obvious weak point, hence why he usually wore protection in this place whenever he was in an official battle. But he was training. He wore nothing that could protect his body when his opponent had a full armor. This couldn't be it !! This was a disgrace of a battle !! Something so horrible, so unfair ...

"I win, then. This place is now mine. Whenever you can get up, leave and don't come back. I don't want to see you here from now on. I have plans and the last thing I want is someone to mess up with them."

Not fair, not fair, not fair !! He wasn't ready. He wasn't at his best. He couldn't just loose that place now !! No ! That was his everything ! The peace he worked so hard for !! 

"W ... ait ..."

The man tried to grab his mace but his hand was starting to feel numb. He clenched his teeth as he felt his vision get blurry and a little taste of blood came into his mouth. 

...

He truly hated this world.


End file.
